We All Come Home
by This Torn Angel
Summary: 16 year old Brandy is forced to leave home after nearly causing tragedy to enroll in Hogwarts. Lets just say she's the epitome of a late bloomer. Enter Draco Malfoy local veela and a great and terrible destiny unperceived by many all the while battling the memories of her past. Join us for the ride, it's anyone's guess where it will lead. DracoxOC


We All Come Home

I love the thought of this story. Sure I'm a huge fan of Dramione but I need a bit of a change. I did get the general idea for Brandy from a graphic novel. When I find it again I'll give you guys the name.

I own nothing but Brandy and my other OCs.

My Soul To Give

OoOoOoOoO

The world consisted of an endless stretch of beach and water. Before me was _it,_ that strange shark with the markings, currently cradling my mom gently in its jaws. Still she screamed and begged me to help. I tried to stand up but when I looked down I one of my legs gone. I rolled onto my side and awkwardly crawled towards them.

I should be panicking, scared for her very life but my feelings only consisted of calm even as her shrieks became pained and blood started to drip out of the sharks mouth. I was almost there the water was now covering my naked breasts making me relies I am completely naked.

Right before I reach them my mom quiets and smiles sincerely as she pats my head. Then she disappears, leaving me alone with Mr. Bites. Still I felt no panic even as black feathers began to drift down and the shark slowly sinks below the surface with that an unfamiliar but completely soul warming smell invades my beach.

The black feathers completely carpet the creepily calm water as far as the eye can see also covering my shoulders giving me surprising comfort. The black covered me in a velvety cloak covering my nakedness. When I was covered they stopped pouring stopped as suddenly as it started. But the scent didn't go away. Fire and spice mixed with a pure male scent. I nearly swooned. I didn't, but I did wake up.

I shoot up panting and covered in cold sweat. My eyes wildly shifted across the room looking for strangely behaving sharks or feathers. When I saw none of that I fell back with a huff.

_She never noticed the black abnormally large feather disintegrated into ash on her pillow then to nothing. _

Moaning I rip off the thin blanket uncovering my perfect leg… and the stub in place of my left leg. You thought that was all imagination? Not exactly. I was attacked by a shark when I was surfing with my mom. The doctors say it was a great white that took the bite but when I was under I saw… markings on him. Almost like tribal tattoos in white, a contradiction to his dark grey skin. Too dark skin, as if he dwelled in the dark abyss and never saw the sun.

He was too big too. At least he seemed to swell in size. When I told the doctors they ignored me as if I didn't just say that. The next day a physiatrist came in and told me with a Colgate smile that she couldn't wait to be my friend. I haven't seen her since I punched her teeth in for insulting my unmarried mother.

As you can tell my mom and I are close. She's my best friend and my world. Even when I was 6 and the other kids made fun of me for only being half Polynesian. I never met my sperm donor who I have summarized is a haole, mainlander white man. Mom says that he just appeared out of nowhere one day and she was hooked. Her friends say that when he disappeared she was a zombie only coming out of her funk when she found out that she was pregnant with me.

Then, tada, I was the light of her life brining the spark in everyone's life. Yeah, you could say that I have a bit of an ego but whatever. Moaning again I sit on the edge of my bed and pick up my synthetic leg. Glaring in disgust I place it on my stub and stand. I hate this thing.

It makes me dependent with or without it and I hate being dependent on anything or anyone. I can take care of myself thank you very much. Letting my eyes flicker to my small vanity across the room I take in the relatively new sight of my auburn hair cropped about a half inch from my scalp.

Apparently I had a head injury from being tossed around into the rocks so they had to shave me to fix it. I like it. It brought attention to my sea blue eyes and sharp cheek bones that contrast my earthy skin tone and islander nose. Huffing at my naked reflection (I don't like sleeping in clothes) I toss on the first clean articles of clothes I find, which so happen to be a pair of cut offs and a bikini top.

Placing in my starfish belly button piercing I deem myself ready and put on my dark brown combat boots. Stumbling to the kitchen I smile as I hear the sizzling of bacon. Walking in my smile gets bigger as I see the eggs waffle and hash browns.

My beautiful mother turned with a wide smile. Clothed in a wrap around her hips and a tank top she was a sight to see. Men have fallen to their knees a first sight. She says that someday, too soon for her tastes, that they will for me too. I don't really want that. I used to but now I just want the water. I want to feel the warm ocean beneath me as I propel my board to the waves, to smell the ever present brine and not feel incomplete.

_To not feel fear when the endless blue is in front of me._

Plopping in the seat I wait till she's done with the bacon. I close my eyes for a moment (what can I say I'm a lazy fucker), opening them only to the clatter of the bacon plate. Smiling/smirking at my mom I dig in. I don't notice her staring until I finished eating. Her eyes were haunted and endless. Uneasiness squirmed in my stomach, threatening to bring breakfast up for a second hello and a pressure in my head like before a storm. Something was going to happen. Fuck, I have a feeling it's something bad.

Getting up I ignore my mother as I run unsteadily towards the garage in hopes of out riding the devil. In hopes of out running the truth. Weird things have been happening to me lately. Or more specifically to anything around me. Fire bursting randomly; wind suddenly picking up, the faucets unable to be turned off and boulders levitating to name a few. I wanted answers and fast. Too bad they weren't what I really wanted or needed to hear. I recount the stressful events my mind had helpfully blocked from yesterday as I put up the kick stand and petal like my very life depended on it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The sweet scent of the island, flowers and brine and dark soil, flowed through my nostrils. My remaining toes curled into the soil as I lay the shade of a tree. I dozed in the sweet shade and humid air. Even when the doorbell rang. Even as I heard the voices raise slightly the hush to a whisper. But when I heard the crash and shatter of glass sat up and struggled to put my leg on. _

_Looking up the few but steep stairs I cursed, not for the first time, my disability. Sucking it up I quickly clamor up the stairs to the patio. Slightly out of breath I push open the French doors but stop there in shock. _

_A strange elderly man stands in the kitchen calmly popping lemon drops like an addict's drug. He wears one of those ugly floral shirts that all tourists seem to think is mandatory and khaki shorts. He wears knee-high socks and hiking boots. _

_But the strangest thing it his long beard that reaches past his elbows. His eyes sparkled merrily behind his half-moon glasses. The first thought my poor unbalanced mind got was, holy mother of fuck, Santa's sitting in my house. Then I saw the porcelain coffee mug at my mother's shocked feet. That put me on the defensive immediately. _

_Don't care if he's old, I'll fuck his shit up if he has anything but nice grandfather thoughts to either of us. As if he could read my mind he turned to me making me tense further. Sure he wasn't threatening but the way he looked at me; it made me feel like a bug under a microscope. As if I was a rare and special specimen that he just might need to dissect to understand. _

_My body practically screamed at me to fight or flight. Movement flickered in the corner of my eye making my head turn. Mom was cleaning the shards. Her hands were shaky, her face pale. This scared me. She never acted like this even when aunt Shell crashed. This must be bad. _

_Without thinking I migrated towards her and helped her clean. It was silent even as all three of us sat awkwardly around the table. When the man, who I now know as Albus Dumbledore, began explaining that I was a witch I sat in such a shock I didn't notice his other words (apology for finding me so late in my life, a quick explanation of the wizarding world and the school system of Hogwarts, one of the best schools in our world and plane of existence) the moment the parchment letter touched my hands I knew only blackness. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Screeching to a halt at the final intersection between me and the beach I cursed my luck and wished the light would go green so that I can go. Then something terrible happened. It did…the others stayed green though. My brain shut down as I registered the squeal of breaks and the stink of rubber. I did that my ever so helpful brain supplied. I caused this and maybe someone's life was in forfeit. My heart stuck in my throat when I saw the car swerve at me to avoid the truck, my body froze and my mind when to a random snip of my life when I was a child and my nightly prayers; _if I should die before I wake I give to you my soul to take._


End file.
